Headline News - December 2004
Growing flock Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Dec 13 11:05:30 3004 (NEW PARIS, LA TERRE) Following the ceremony last month Pope John Paul XV has reported that the New Catholic Church, based on La Terre has been growing steadily. Amid widespread fears of a Nall attack on the planet many residents fearing Parallax propoganda that the denizens of La Terre are 'soulless' many have embraced the new (or ancient?) faith. "This is a time for sinners to consider the fate of their immortal souls," said the Pope. "It's raising quite a canonical problem if deeds done by these people count for a soul that's already gone," said Archbishop Damien Smythe. "But we're reading the Bible very carefully, and we're sure that these converts will be allowed passed St. Peter's gates on the Day of Judgement.A day of judgement that many here consider not to far off. However progress with the church has met with stiff resistence offworld, talks are said to be underway to establish a New Vatican either on La Terre or on Mars, though nothing has yet been confirmed. Sivadians are reluctant to turn away from their traditional beliefs. Some ungstiri however have been outright hostile to missionaries. So far the new pope seems to be benefited by the Nallian threat, but for how long?Nicholas Ray (INN) Above Nature facility sabotaged Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Dec 13 13:22:14 3004 ABOARD THE TOMIN SIROCCO, NEAR TOMIN KORA - The Tomin Sirocco, a one-time Cabrerra gambling luxury liner turned genetics facility for Lester Haskins' Above Nature, was sabotaged over the weekend.Sources tell INN that at least one laboratory was demolished and a sniper shot and possibly killed one of Haskins' patrons aboard the Sirocco.The wounded patron - an unidentified Vollistan Light Singer - was seen being dragged aboard a freighter identified as the Strategic Retreat by a man who witnesses said bore a striking resemblance to the late King Colin Neidermeyer. King Richard recovers from coma Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 13 13:32:43 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - King Richard Isherwood, sovereign ruler of Sivad, awoke from a three-month coma today.His Majesty, who was critically injured in an explosion near Isherwood House in September after the successful quelling of a revolt against the crown, is said to be conscious and responsive to stimuli, but "not entirely communicative," one doctor told the Sivadian Broadcast System.Queen Ashley remains regent of the realm until such time as the king is deemed well enough to resume the throne. Ellesmere developing robot army Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Dec 13 13:40:37 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - In a move designed to reduce human casualties in the event of armed conflicts with other worlds, First Consul Darian Ellesmere of the Solar Republic has called for the development of a primarily automated fighting force.Guided by programming and human strategic thinking, the Republic's new Automated Republic Military Operations Regiments or ARMOR would consist of robotic infantry, mechanized cavalry and remote operated air-strike fighters and space-intercept vessels."What we lack in manpower, we can make up for with superior technology," Ellesmere said. Space cabbie banned from Antimone Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Dec 13 13:46:51 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Notorious space cab pilot Buteo Calabratrarios today received a lifetime ban from entering Antimone's sovereign space territory while at the controls of a spacecraft.This drastic move comes just weeks after officials say Calabratrarios nearly sparked a ten-ship collision while on approach to Antimone after losing control of his ship while pursuing his pet osprey around the interior of his vessel."Such reckless behavior by a pilot will not be tolerated on or around Antimone," said Vazzim Hass, supervisor of flight operations at the New Valsho Spaceport. "I like to gamble as much as anyone, but the trouble with Buteo Calabratrarios is that he's a sure thing - certain death - waiting to happen." Neidermeyer or not? Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Dec 13 13:55:07 3004 ODARI - Holovid footage now supports rumors that Colin Neidermeyer, a man who has reportedly died more times than our archivists can accurately track without suffering massive migraines, lives yet again.INN acquired this footage from an amateur videographer who was filming aboard the Tomin Sirocco during a frantic evacuation process. *** The footage rolls, showing a silver-haired man in a gray suit and black patent leather shoes, a five-fingered hand of silver attached to his lapel while he drags an unconscious male Vollistan Light Singer up the ramp of a starship called the Strategic Retreat. A few reptiloid Nall can be seen waiting at the top of the ramp, in the airlock, as the man drags the wounded comrade aboard.*If it is, in fact, Colin Neidermeyer, then this could bode quite ill for many in the known worlds. Ellesmere doubts Neidermeyer footage Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Dec 13 13:58:37 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere of the Solar Republic harbors serious doubts about the veracity of footage purported to show a live Colin Neidermeyer aboard the Tomin Sirocco."With today's technology, you can certainly borrow old footage of someone and mix it with something new to make it seem believable," Ellesmere said. "No, I'm fairly certain King Neidermeyer has gone off to meet his maker and that someone's just looking for media attention with this hoax."Experts are continuing to study the footage to try and determine whether it has been manipulated. New Tool for Prospecting Posted By: Russkaya Article: DEC04-8 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:05:31 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: The New Murmansk Support Group confirmed today that the an elusive micro-space ship witnessed by several independent Fringe miners is indeed theirs. The small spacecraft, self-piloting, is being developed for remote exploration of the outer asteroid fields, to flag potential sites for future mining and explotation. Still in the early development stages, the micro-ship is expected to have a significant impact on the mining community. In recognition of this, New Murmansk has pledged that sites discovered through this technology will be offered to the Perseverence community, open to both New Murmansk and Independent prospecting concerns.-Dominic Koromov, UIS La Terre invasion planned? Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:06:03 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Sources close to the Clawed Fist Fleet on Nalhom tell INN that Nall troops are in the latter stages of planning for an invasion of the planet La Terre.Most recently, those sources say, Clawed Fist Fleet troops have run through virtual reality simulations using detailed scans of the condemned planet, which was resurrected from dust a few years ago after its destruction by Governor Bartholomew Ritter.The Nall consider the world cursed because its inhabitants should be dead, in their eyes. Vox recognizes Volari Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:12:50 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - The wounded Vollistan Light Singer shown in footage presumably of the late Colin Neidermeyer (alive and well) is none other than former Interrogator and exiled Sanctuary governor, Volari.That's according to Vox Otai of Hatch Grai, ruler pro temp of the Parallax.The ramifications of this revelation are rather staggering. Volari was the last person known to possess an urn bearing the ashes of the goddess Nalia. That urn also is reported to contain genetic material from the goddess, and all of this activity surrounding Neidermeyer, Volari and the sabotage incident took place on a vessel run by geneticist Lester Haskins.Vox Otaigrah indicated that the situation remains under investigation. Institute wants Volari Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:23:18 3004 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Representatives of the Shalyaris Institute on Centauri want the Light Singer known as Volari to answer for his massacre of their people aboard Sanctuary while he ruled the colony vessel on behalf of Vox Ockvril.Viewers may recall that, while the Parallax held Sanctuary after its illegal incursion on Nall space, Volari ordered the slaughter of dozens of Centaurans in the colony vessel's observation dome.A reward of 3-million carats is being offered for Volari's capture and delivery to the Institute. SBS renews Fur Horizons Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:29:21 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The Sivad Broadcasting System today announced that it will renew the struggling Demarian soap opera, "Fur Horizons."With a viewer share of 1.6 percent and a dismal 23rd place finish in its Monday night primetime slot, "Fur Horizons" simply doesn't have a major audience base to draw from, executives told INN. Roundly panned by critics and dismissed as stereotypical sludge by many Demarians, it's actually rather puzzling to many why the show remains on the air.Said one executive: "The fans this show does have are *very* enthusiastic." Nalia clone missing Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:36:50 3004 ODARI - A source close to Above Nature confirmed today that multiple clones of the goddess Nalia had been developed aboard the Tomin Sirocco using genetic material from the sacred urn in Volari's possession.But the most promising clone, it is said, was stolen by saboteurs who had infiltrated the facility and, most likely, shot Volari.Witnesses tell INN the infiltrators were humanoid, but few other details are known about them at this time. Nall call off La Terre invasion? Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:41:51 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Communication intercepts between Clawed Fist Fleet vessels near Nalhom indicate that the Nall are scrapping plans for an invasion of La Terre until further notice.Motivation for this shift in policy remains unclear. Demarian offers to buy show off the air Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 13 14:51:36 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Stumppaw Sandwalker, a Demarian noble expatriate who now lives on Sivad, despises the just-renewed "Fur Horizons" soap opera."I've done some research and found that the show's got maybe *one* really enthusiastic viewer, and they're underwriting the cost of producing the show," Sandwalker said. "That's the *only* reason this damned show still sees the light of day."So, Sandwalker is offering to pay the Sivadian Broadcasting System double the production cost just so "Fur Horizons" can be cancelled. SBS officials have taken the offer under advisement. Vox demands all clones and remains Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Dec 13 16:09:15 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Otai of Hatch Grah wants all clones and sacred remnants of the late goddess Nalia turned over to Parallax officials immediately.Word that humanoid, or "softskin," outsiders had stolen a Nalia clone from the Tomin Sirocco led the Vox to put on hold plans to attack La Terre while putting troops on alert for possible multi-target strikes throughout the known worlds to "ssssend a proper messssage" should his demands go unmet.Clawed Fist Fleet vessels will be dispatched from the Parallax in the coming days to start a sweeping search of the galaxy, allowing each world an opportunity to turn over the Nalia clone or face the wrath of the Nall.First stop, according to Vox Otaigrah: Tomin Kora. Soap opera foe shot and killed Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-17 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 13 22:03:21 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Stumppaw Sandwalker, just hours after offering to pay the Sivad Broadcasting System to stop airing the "Fur Horizons" soap opera, was gunned down while entering the lobby of the Independence Condominiums in the Sanjuni district of Enaj.A gunman from a passing hovercar fired four shots, three of which struck Sandwalker in the chest and head. The expatriate Demarian who once led the foundation of the noble town of Gleaming Star on Demaria was reported to have died on the scene. Haskins: Saboteurs have 90 days to live Posted By: Marson Article: DEC04-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Dec 14 03:44:02 3004 (Tomin Sirocco, G'ahnlo Orbit) - Dr. Lester Haskins of Above Nature, Inc. officially confirmed rumors of sabotage aboard the Tomin Sirocco with a dire warning this morning. "As an additional safeguard against treachery, for our most sensitive project, all new employees were infected with a biological agent when they came aboard the Tomin Sirocco. Doses of a counter-agent were provided in the food and water to counteract its effect. Although all of our current employees were provided with the antidote following our return to G'ahnlo, we never had the opportunity to extend this courtesy to the saboteurs. Therefore, it is suggested that they contact us at their earliest convenience to discuss arrangements for their cure and the return of certain misappropriated items. The biological agent in question is not contagious in any way and is lethal after approximately ninety days." SDP plans party conference Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Dec 14 08:49:09 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The Social Democratic Party has named the Royal Franklin Theatre on Cobb Square in Grand Enaj as the location for its Party Conference, to take place on 9 January, 3005. Geoffrey Sedgemore, the former SDP Councillor for Regreb Bay South, said that, "This is an excellent opportunity for us to get out our positive message to the Sivadian people and build up some momentum for the upcoming General Election." The Conference is, however, expected to be somewhat tumultuous for a party which was traumatised by the electoral fraud and seizure of power by former First Councillor Paul Moncrief. The stage is set for a somewhat dramatic confrontation between the those in the party still loyal to Mr. Moncrief and the party's self-styled modernisers who wish to move on past his legacy. Sedgemore stated his feelings by commenting that, "I do not think it is particularly useful for members of this party to latch onto Paul Moncrief's 'legacy' if you can even call it that. The fact of the matter is that Paul Moncrief was a disaster for this country, and for our democratic system. We must move forward with our party's platform, leaving Paul Moncrief behind."Further challenging this goal is the large amount of public hostility towards the SDP, lingering fallout from Mr. Moncrief's totalitarian grab for power. Several interest groups, as well as organizations comprised citizens outraged by Moncrief's actions, have vocally opposed the controversial conference. "Sivad is still struggling to recover from the reign of terror imposed by Paul Moncrief. This conference is an insult to those who suffered, and continue to suffer from the Social Democratic Party autocracy" said Johnathan Camford, spokesman of the Sivadians Against Opression (SAO), a political action committee opposed to SDP policies. Camford's statement was released at a press conference launched soon after that which announced the SDP convention. His statements were echoed by several other organizations which share SAO's ideological views."The public outcry about this conference is exactly why it needs to be held," argued Councillor Arthur Worthington of Ynos, when asked to respond to Camford's comments. "The perception is that the SDP stands for oppression, and totalitarian control of Sivad. This cannot be further from the truth. Paul Moncrief's rise to dictatorship was part of his own agenda, not my party's. The actions of one deranged lunatic have now muddled the message of our once great party, and it is time to set the record straight." Councillor Worthington is, of course, most well known for his actions toward the end of Moncrief's control of the government, when the former First Councillor had Worthington grievously wounded and framed for assassination in response to the councillor's opposition of the Moncrief government.Despite the words of Worthington and others trying to rally public opinion behind the SDP, those opposed to the conference continue to gain support. Several groups have already announced their intention to publicly protest the conference, and local authorities have voiced plans to prepare for even greater numbers of such demonstrations on January 9th. Fleet contingent departs for TK Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue Dec 14 17:31:18 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - A six-ship contingent of the Clawed Fist Fleet departed Nalhom today, bound for the planet Tomin Kora to begin an intensive interstellar search for a missing urn and a clone of the goddess Nalia.Parallax authorities indicate they do not intend to provoke hostilities amidst the domed ruins of Shadowheart. Cooperation will be met with honorable and fair treatment. Resistance, however, will be met with brute force. Goddess clone returned to Nalhom Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Wed Dec 15 12:06:02 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - A young Nall, believed to be a clone of the goddess Nalia created by Lester Haskins and Above Nature, has been returned to her people.Officials on Nalhom confirm that an exchange took place on Demaria between a Nall priestess and "several softskin outworlders" at Glimmercoat's Cafe.The youngling appears to be in fair physical health. Tests will be conducted to determine the veracity of the cloning claims.The Nall will continue to hunt for the missing urn, which contains ancient Nalia's ashes. Charity gala announced Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Dec 17 16:14:59 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The Ladies Royal Naval Auxiliary has announced that a black tie charity event will be held on Tuesday Dec. 28th at the Osprey Harbor Country Club at 8PM. The event will raise money for the recently established Admiral Sir Reginald Matheson Memorial Scholarship Fund which helps to defer the cost of young cadets entering the RNS Academy. Matheson was one of a trio of top officers killed in a freak launch accident this past September. Tickets for the event which is open to all are 100 YS and can be purchased at the door. Dinner and entertainment will be provided. Tests confirm clone is goddess Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sun Dec 19 15:32:42 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Genetic tests of the Nall clone rescued from the Tomin Sirocco confirm that she is match for the ancient goddess, Nalia, who founded the Vox Nalia Church and imbued the Nall with their philosophies of honor and natural superiority.It remains to be seen, however, if this Nall is more than just a reproduction of the goddess or if she also contains the spirit beyond the form."We will watch her development with great interesssst," Vox Otai of Hatch Grah told INN. Conservatives pick Arndale Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Dec 23 01:43:40 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ - Rt. Hon. Daniel Arndale, KC, Council of Equals representative for Lexxam-McLeod, won leadership of the Conservative Party. As the long-time Party whip under recently retired Sir Frederick Chamberlain, Arndale was the speculated favorite to assume his post. Other possible candidates included sophomore councillors Electra Windhaym and Brian DelMarenno, who was Trade Minister under Chamberlain in 3003. Both Windhaym and DelMarenno immediately voiced support for Arndale, earning him the sole nomination. DelMarenno also presented the party's platform for the upcoming election, emphasizing the usual Conservative positions of lower taxes for business and stronger defense, while he introduced the concept of "inter-colonial trade" as a priority."The Conservatives are making a concerted effort to show unity before a general election," said Politics Professor Martin Morrison of the University of Enaj. "They must have been wanting to fill the power vacuum after Sir Chamberlain's resignation. Nonetheless I'm surprised they acted with such unanimity." Professor Morrison speculated that the Conservative emphasis on small government and domestic reform, combined with the image of a united party, was deliberately crafted to differentiate themselves from the divided Social Democratic party. The Social Democrats, widely considered politically bankrupt after their former First Councillor Paul Moncrief led an ill-fated revolution in early Fall 2004, will have their own conference in January amidst widespred controversy.Arndale is traditionally one of the quieter members of the Conservatives, less prone to public speeches like Sir Frederick or even Councillor DelMarenno," Morrison said. "However, he is a veteran on the Council floor. It will be interesting to see how his approach to leadership fares in the upcoming elections." SDP leader condemns platform change Posted By: Brody Article: DEC04-25 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 27 13:11:47 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - In a press conference earlier today, the leader of a pro-Moncrief faction within the Social Democratic Party spoke out against his reformist party members. Benjamin Everett, one of the SDP councillors who supported Paul Moncrief during his brief control over the government, decried the message put forth by SDP members in charge of organising their party conference."This division within our party hurts not only the SDP as an organisation, but those Sivadians who have, time and time again, given us their support. Changing our platform is a slap in the face of the constituents who have been steadfast in their belief in our goals." Everett proclaimed, arguing against sweeping platform changes proposed by the reformist faction. When questioned by the press regarding the illegal actions taken by Paul Moncrief, Everett responded with irritation."No, of course I don't think that everything Mister Moncrief did was acceptable. None of us are arguing that. The election fraud, for example, was completely unforgivable. But the broader message, I think, that Moncrief was trying to get across- that was necessary. Freeing Sivad from the stranglehold of the monarchy, ... that's always been something we've argued for. How else was he supposed to do it? Ask the King to kindly stop being King?" said Everett, while growing visably frustrated by the press' questioning. Councillor Everett's comments are sure to further fuel the controversy surrounding the upcoming Social Democratic Party conference. Though neither the reformists nor the Moncriefists have publicly put forth their proposed party manifestos, sources in both camps have suggested there will be an ideological schism between the two. It remains uncertain which faction within the party consitutes the majority, making the outcome of the conference on January 9th crucial in deciding the course of future party policy. Category:News